After the Cards
by Kurai Yume
Summary: Summary for Part 2-Over the years Li and Sakura haven’t been keeping in touch and now two years past and Li had still never come back. He broke his promised to her. Sakura is confused if she should move on with her life or be loyal to Li… (Poor Sakura
1. part 1

~*~ After the Cards ~*~  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS or its characters, only in my dreams!!!  
  
Author's note- I wrote this story like 2 years ago but I never posted up until now...R&R and enjoy!!  
  
~*~June 6, last day of school (Japan)~*~  
  
"Wake up Sakura! You're going to be late for school again!" cried Kero.  
  
"I'm getting up. Gees you didn't have to yelled," yawn Sakura as she got out of her bed.  
  
"Sorry, but School going to start in 15minutes-"With out waiting for Kero to finish Sakura interrupted,"15 minutes?! I need to hurry up," Sakura said as she packs up her bag.  
  
"Hey! What about my breakfast?" whined Kero.  
  
"You could help yourself to the refrigerator after Tori and Dad leaves, but don't make a mess. Bye Kero!" replied Sakura as she rush out the door.  
  
"Bye Sakura," Kero said right after the door closed. "Yes, me alone with the refrigerator. That means MORE FOOD! I can't wait!!!" thought Kero.   
  
Sakura skate down the street as the wind blew around and through the new blossom cherry trees. A smile quickly formed on Sakura`s face as a sweet mysterious face appeared, it was Li Syaoran. Sakura felt warmth whenever she sees his brown eyes. She had a crush on him ever since he help her captured The Thunder card, but she never had the courage to tell him. He's always serious and all about business.  
  
  
  
"Hey Sakura! I thought that you weren't going to make it," said Madison.   
  
"Good morning Madison. I sort of slept in," Sakura said with a smile.  
  
"Well here," Madison handed her a brush, "I think you forgot to do something this morning," laughed Madison.  
  
"Thanks Madison. I totally forgot to brush my hair cause I was in such a rush," Sakura said firmly as she brushed her hair.   
  
"Come on Sakura we're going to be late for class," Madison urged.  
  
"Coming Madison," replied Sakura. The two girls talked as they dashed off to class.  
  
  
  
When they got to class their friends greeted them. "Hi Sakura, hi Madison," Rita, Nikki, and Chelsea said happily.  
  
" Morning," Sakura said greatly.  
  
"Anything new happen lately?" asked Madison.  
  
"Same as always. Zachary is telling people about his silly stories, nothing new," answered Nikki.  
  
As Nikki, Chelsea, Rita, and Madison were talking Sakura drifted off to Li's desk. Li was sitting there. He seems to be very miserable with a big frown. "Good morning Li," Sakura greeted.  
  
"Oh, hi Sakura," Li said with a weak smile. Before she could ask him what's wrong the bell cried for school to start. Everyone rush into his or her seats.   
  
"Good morning Class," greeted Mr.Kotayo, their sansei, "Today is the last day of school."  
  
"Yes," whispered the students.   
  
"I know, I know everyone can't wait until school's out. Today were not going to do any paper works. You guys just need to help me pack up the books and clean up the classroom and after that you can just relax," said Mr. Kotayo. Everyone got to work. It took them about an hour to clean up the classroom. When they were finally done the bell rang for lunch.  
  
"Madison, Sakura sit over here!" shouted Chelsea. Madison and Sakura walked to their friends.  
  
"What are you guys going to do over the summer?" asked Rita  
  
"I'm going to go" Madison started.   
  
Sakura was only listening to her friends for only a few seconds as her eyes drifted across the room to where Li was sitting. Melin was hanging all over him as usual and Li was talking to Chelsea's brother, Zachary. Sakura got lost in his brown eyes. She stared deeply into them. Suddenly she realized that he was staring back at her. She startles and turns to a light shade of red. He got up and started to walk towards her. She felt uneasy.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura? Hello anyone there?" Madison questioned as she wave her hand in front of Sakura's face. "Sakura did you heard Rita's question and what were you looking at? or whom?" Madison asked as she realizes that Sakura was staring at Li.   
  
"Huh?" Sakura managed to get out.   
  
"I was asking if you wanted to come with me to the water slide tomorrow?" Rita repeated.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, I have to ask my dad first, but I'm sure he'll let me go. Since we don't have school after-"  
  
"Sakura, can I talk to you for a second?" Li interrupted.  
  
"Sure" Sakura responded. She waited and it became quiet.   
  
"Sakura, I need to tell you something" Li finally muttered.  
  
"Yes" Sakura said calmly.  
  
"Can you meet me after school today? um at the penguin slide?" Li asked nervously.   
  
"Okay"  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you after school today" Li said as he walks back to his table.  
  
Sakura stared at his figure as he moves away. She thought about what Li had said. "Why does he want me to meet him after school and what does he want to tell me?" she asked herself.   
  
  
  
The bell rang for class to start. "Sakura your going the wrong way we're going to P.E. next not Chemistry." Madison told her.   
  
"Okay class, today were going to play a big game of soccer," announced Miss Tokamoto.  
  
"Yea," the students rooted. Soccer was their most favorite sport.  
  
"I'm going to divide class in two teams," said Miss Tokamoto. Chelsea raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Chelsea?" said Miss Tokamoto  
  
"Can we play Boys VS Girls?" Chelsea asked.   
  
"Does everyone want to do that?" Miss Tokamoto questioned.  
  
"Yes," nodded the students.  
  
"Okay it's going to be Boys Girls then," Miss Tokamoto agreed. Li was the best athletic person in the class, but he doesn't play any sports unless it's for PE. He's good at everything.  
  
The game started with a kick off. Everyone ran around kicking the ball back and forth across the field. Eli made the first goal for the boys' team.  
  
"Nice kick Eli," Sakura cheered. Li got a little bit jealous and started to get into the game. Rita threw the ball in to Sakura. She dribbled the ball down the field.  
  
"Center it Sakura!" cried Madison. Sakura centered the ball and kick it right into the goal.  
  
"Yeah!" yelled Sakura. Zachary kick the ball in and past it to Li. Li ran down the field with the ball. When he was in front of the goal he kick the ball strait up. Then he leaps into the air and kick the ball right into the goal. Everyone's mouth drop open.  
  
"Wow!!!" cried Sakura.  
  
"That was cool, how did you do that?" everyone asked, but Li didn't answered. He walks by Eli and smirk.   
  
The game went on for about 20 more minutes. At the end there was only 1 minute left and the game was tied. Sakura took Nikki's spot as goalie and it was the boys' ball. Alex pass the ball to Li. Li was about kick the ball in, but then he realized the goalie was Sakura. He stops. For some reason he couldn't score on her, so he kicks the ball out of bounce. Miss Tokamoto blew her whistle.  
  
"Great game everyone and don't for get to get a drink of water," said Miss Pishwa. Some of the boys asked Li, why he didn't kick the ball in, he didn't answer them.   
  
"Why didn't he score on me," Sakura wondered as she went backs to her homeroom.  
  
"Well I don't have any thing for you guys to do so you could do anything you want until schools' out," Mr. Turada announced as the student walked in the class room. Some people played games and others talk to their friends. Li was the only one who was reading. Sakura was talking to Madison.  
  
"Madison, I've got to tell you something," Sakura said quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" said Madison.  
  
"If I tell you this you better not tell anyone especially Li," whispered Sakura.  
  
"Okay, I won't I promise," Madison said eagerly.  
  
"Okay, I don't like Julian any more. I like " Sakura paused and took a deep breath, "I like Li ever since-  
  
" I already knew that you like him," Madison interrupted.  
  
" How did you know?" Sakura said curiously  
  
" I could just tell by the way you look at him and Kero told me that you sometimes cried out his name in your dream, fearing that he would leave you," answered Madison.  
  
Kero knows?!" Sakura said in a shock. "Well anyways, Li ask me to meet him after school at the penguin slide and he didn't tell me why?" Sakura said in confusion.  
  
"Are you going to meet him after school? Do you want me to come along?" asked Madison.   
  
"Yeah I'm going to meet him after school and you don't have to come with me. I'm just very uneasy not knowing what he was going to say" replied Sakura. The bell cried out for school too end. Everyone rush out of the door. Sakura was still talking to Madison as they walked out of the classroom to their locker.  
  
~*~After school at Penguin Park~*~  
  
Li was sitting on top of the penguin slide waiting for Sakura. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Li is a shy and a quite boy. He always hides his true feelings. "Should I tell Sakura that I really like her? Wait no I shouldn't she'll just laugh at me." He sighed, what am I going to do?" Li ask himself thousand times until he finally figured out what he was going to say. Li whispered to him, "I think I love her."  
  
"Hey Li," said a sweet voice. Li looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hi Sakura," Sakura went up the slide and sat down next to him. "So what did you want to tell me?" Sakura asked nervously. Li didn't say any thing.  
  
"I love you," Li said almost in a whispered.  
  
"Huh? Did you say something?"   
  
"Um, no," Li replied. Li wanted to kick himself so bad.  
  
"Sakura I'm going to be-" Li paused.  
  
"Yeah, you're going to be?" Sakura asked eagerly.  
  
"I'm going to be leaving tomorrow, to Hong Kong so is Melin," Li said sadly. Sakura felt her hart drop in as instant. She slowly looked to the ground.  
  
"You're leaving tomorrow?" Sakura asked with concern. Li didn't say any thing all he did was nod. Sakura wasn't sure how to feel.  
  
"That's great," said Sakura as she forced a smile at him and pretended to be happy. " When will you be coming back?" Sakura asked with a very weak smile.  
  
"I don't know I might not be coming back at all because I'm finish with my mission here to help you collect the Clow Cards" Li said quietly.  
  
"Oh," Sakura said to herself as her eyes filled up with sad tears, but she forced them back. There were so many feelings written on her face.  
  
"This is for you. I made it t o remind you of me," Li said as he pulled out a green stuffed bear from is backpack.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura took the bear and hugged it. Sakura look at Li and blink back her tears. "Can I name it Li?" Sakura asked still trying to be happy and trying not to break down into tears.  
  
"Sure," Li answered with a smile that only lasted for a few seconds.  
  
"I'm sorry I won't be able to send you off tomorrow. I'm busy," Sakura said not wanting Li to get the wrong idea. Even though Sakura knew she had nothing to do tomorrow. She didn't trust herself to see him again, without her breaking into tears. They sat there in silence for a while. Still smiling, still trying to be happy. Sakura simply said, "Well I hope you would have a safe journey and when you get there don't forget me."  
  
"Okay, I wont " said Li.  
  
"Um, I need to go, I wouldn't want my father and brother to be worried," Sakura said trying to not to cry. She picked up her bag and turned around to look into his eyes just one last time. "Bye Li," Sakura said as she ran off leaving Li there, watching her go.   
  
"Bye Sakura," Li said loud enough for her to hear and he whispered to himself "I'm sorry Sakura." Sakura finally let the tears she been holding back rolled down her cheeks as she raced home.  
  
When Sakura got home she was still crying. Tears ran down her cheeks as she thought about all the time she spent with Li, capturing the Clow Cards. He was always there, helping me. "I remember when he first smiled and now I won't be able to see his smiling face again," Sakura thought as more tears ran down her cheeks.   
  
  
  
Kero woke up from Sakura's cries. Kero didn't like it when Sakura cries. He wanted to ask Sakura what was wrong but he didn't want to bother her. Sakura finally stopped crying two hours later. She pulled out the green bear that Li gave her. She stared at it for a while. Then she pulled a box of material out. Sakura started sewing.   
  
"I have to see Li one more time," thought Sakura.   
  
"Um, what are you doing?" Kero asked.   
  
"I'm making something for Li" Sakura muttered.   
  
"Is it his birthday?" Kero asked.  
  
"No, its his good-bye present," Sakura said looking down at her work.  
  
"He's leaving?! That's great! He was getting on my ner-" Kero stop himself from finishing his sentence as he realized that tears were starting to fall down on Sakura's cheeks again. "Oh, I am so stupid. She likes him, Duh!" Kero thought to himself. "I'm sorry," Kero said as he flew into is box room. Still crying, Sakura kept on working on the gift. Kero called Li's house about 20 times, to tell Li how Sakura is crying because he's leaving tomorrow, but the line was busy each time. Kero gave up and went back asleep.  
  
~*~9:00pm Li's House~*~  
  
Li was still awake, lying on his bed. He couldn't go asleep. He was staring at the ceiling thinking about what had happened after school today. Li remembered how Sakura's eyes were filled up with sadness, when he told her that he would be leaving. "Why does she care if I'm leaving? Is it because she likes me? No it can't be. I'm always insulting her, telling her that she's pathetic and that she's a bad Card captor. Why was I always treating her like an enemy? She never did anything wrong. Wait a minute, why do I even care for her?" Li asked himself in frustration. Li wasn't expecting his other half to response, but it did. "You've fallen for this girl," said his other half. Li confused himself to sleep.  
  
~*~Back in Sakura's room~*~  
  
Kero woke up. "Still working on the present?" Kero asked.  
  
"Yeah, I need to finish it by tomorrow morning," Sakura yawned.  
  
"You should go asleep Sakura," Kero replied.  
  
"I will go to sleep after I'm done," Sakura said.  
  
"Okay," Kero said as he went back to sleep. Sakura worked on it all night. She was finally done at 3: 45am.  
  
Okay, I'm done. I have about four hours to sleep before I have to leave to the airport," Sakura said as she let out a big yawned. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Sakura wake up," Kero tapped Sakura on the shoulder.  
  
"What time is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's about 9:15," answered Kero.  
  
" Oh no! Li's plane is going to leave in 15 minutes," Sakura said, as she got dressed.  
  
"You don't need to rush, he will wait for you," said Kero.  
  
"No he won't. I told him that I was busy and that I couldn't send him off," replied Sakura.  
  
"Why did you say that for?" Kero questioned. Sakura didn't answer Kero as she rush down stair to ask her dad for a ride to the airport.  
  
~*~Meanwhile at the airport~*~  
  
"Hi Li," Madison greeted.  
  
"Oh, hi Madison," Li smiled.  
  
"Where's Sakura? Isn't she coming?" Madison questioned.  
  
"No, she told me that she was going to be busy today," Li answered.  
  
"She is?" Madison said to herself. " I bet you she would be here any time now," Madison said as she wondered where Sakura was.  
  
"Li when are we going? I want to see my grandmother soon," complained Melin. Li gave her an irritated look. "Sakura, where are you?" Li thought as he looked around.  
  
"Flight number 11 to Hong Kong is about to leave," announced the speaker.  
  
"Well guess you have to catch your flight," Madison said as she gave Li hugged. "Bye Li, bye Melin," said Madison.  
  
"Bye Madison," Li said still looking around.  
  
"Bye Madison," said Melin as she pulled Li along behind her. Before he left he looked around one last time hoping that Sakura would turn-up, but she never did.  
  
Madison walked out of the airport and saw Sakura running towards her.  
  
"Madison, where's Li?" Sakura said as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Sakura, he just left," replied Madison.  
  
"No, he can't leave yet. I have to give him this bear and tell him good-bye," cried Sakura as she broke down into tears.  
  
"I'm sorry his plane just left," Madison repeated as she gave Sakura a hug.  
  
Sakura looked down at the pink bear with wings.   
  
"Bye Li," Sakura whispered to herself as a tear drip on the eye of the bear.  
  
~*~On the plane~*~  
  
Melin fell asleep. Li was sitting there thinking with a depressing face. "Sakura why didn't you come? I knew you had nothing else to do...I didn't even to get to tell you a proper good-bye," Li thought, " This might a been the last time chance I'll get to see her but she wouldn't even come."  
  
~*~ To be continued~*~  
  
Author's note-That's the end of part one...part two coming up.o.o' 


	2. part 2

Part 2  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS or it's characters Okay!  
  
~*~The day after Li left her life (Japan) late summer afternoon in Sakura's bedroom~*~  
  
  
  
Sakura is lying on her bed staring strait at the ceiling. The room was silent. Sakura's eyes were red from crying all night. Kero was still sleeping. RRINGGGGGG!!! The phone rang in Sakura's room. Sakura gasp as she jumped up and pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" answered the phone.  
  
"Hi Sakura," said a familiar voice.   
  
"Li?!" Sakura said dropping the phone in shock.  
  
"Hello? Hello?" the voice came from the ground. Sakura pick up the phone.  
  
"Li?" Sakura said wishing it was he.  
  
"Yes its me," Li replied.   
  
"Wow! It's so great to hear from you," Sakura smiled.  
  
"Really?" Li said quietly. "I just finally got the time to call you. I'm going to start on my new mission tomorrow".  
  
"What do you have to do?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I have to teach a girl named Mai how to control her magic," Li paused "Yes like how I had to come and help you out when you first found about the Clow Cards."  
  
"How old is she?" Sakura said getting a little bit jealous.  
  
"The same age as you and me. I just met her today. She seems pretty nice and fun to hang out with. She reminds me of you".  
  
"Oh," Sakura said quietly.  
  
"My Grandfather said it would take two years to accomplish. That means I'm coming back in two years,"   
  
"Oh that's great! You promise you be back?" Sakura said happily.  
  
"Yeah, Sakura, I'll be back. I have something really important to tell you," Li said softly.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
" I would tell you right now but I want to tell you in person. So will you wait for me?" Li's voice was very firm.  
  
"Of course I will," Sakura said wondering what he wanted to say.  
  
"Well that's pretty much why I called. Bye. I've um, I've really missed you Sakura and I can't wait to see you," Li said in a whisper.  
  
"I've missed you too," Sakura smiled. " More then you know. Anyways bye said as she hangs up the phone. Sakura was sad because of her short conversation with Li and at the same time she was over joy.  
  
"Yay! Li's coming back! Yay!" Sakura cheered which woke Kero up.  
  
"Who's coming back? "Kero yawned.  
  
"Li is," Sakura replied.  
  
"He just left yesterday and he's coming back already? Kero said in a confused voice.  
  
"No, he's coming back in two years"  
  
"Why are you so excited? Two years a long time," Kero informed.  
  
"I'm just glad that he's coming back," Sakura laid right back down on her bed humming a happy tune.  
  
~*~Three years later at Tomoeda High School (June 6, 2003) ~*~  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Madison inquiry.  
  
"Nothing," Sakura said simply.   
  
"Come on, you can tell me," Madison urged. Sakura took a deep   
  
"Li said that he was coming back two years ago, but he never did. Another year past and he is still not here. He told me to wait for him," Sakura sob.  
  
"Why did he tell you to wait for him?" Madison said as she picks up a cookie  
  
"He has something important to tell me," Sakura took a drink, "What do you think he has to tell me?"  
  
"I think he's going to tell you that he loves you," Madison smiled.  
  
"That's can't be true. He's always telling me that I was a bad Card captor. It seem like he hates me. If he loves me then he would of came back a three years ago, just like he said. He doesn't love me," Sakura said quietly as her eyes filled with tears. "The only reason I waited this long for him is because I love him," A splash of tear fell from Sakura's eye.  
  
"Don't be stupid Sakura. He loves you," said Madison.  
  
"How do you know?" Sakura insisted.  
  
"He loves you. He's always blushing around you and you could tell just the way he looks at you." Madison hiatus. "Sakura remember Judgment Day?" Madison inquires. Sakura nod. Madison continued, " The day when you and Li compete against each other with Yue to see who's going to be the master of the Clow. Li was brutally beaten by Yue. After Li failed to defeat Yue it was your turn. He didn't even care that he lost his only chance to become the Master of the Clow. All he cares was your safety. When you were battling against Yue, Li was trying to break in and help you. When Yue tried to erase our memories that we had with each other and the Clow Cards, Li was devastated that he will forget you. He used all his strength that he had left and his magic to stop Yue but it was no use, Yue was too powerful. After you broke away from Yue's spell and defeated him, Li ran to catch you from your fall. That was also the first time you ever saw him smiled. See he does love you," Madison finished.   
  
"Now I'm just confused. Should I still wait for him any longer?" Sakura asked with a puzzled face.  
  
"I think you should wait for him. That's my opinion, but don't listen to me. Listen to your heart," Madison trying to give the right judgment.  
  
"Why didn't he come back yet?" Sakura gasp," He might have found some one. Someone else he loves. Maybe that's why he didn't came back," Sakura blink her tears back.  
  
"Sakura don't think like that. He loves you," Madison repeated.  
  
"No. I should move on just like he probably did. I'm going to accept Eli's invitation to the picnic at the old park," Sakura wipes her tears and went to her next class.  
  
~*~Meanwhile in Hong Kong, after school.   
  
"Should I go back now? I haven't herd from her in so long. Where is she?" These questions ran through Li's mind. Outside in the hall Melin walked by and stop in front of Li's door.  
  
"Can't wait to see Sakura?" Melin teased.  
  
"No, um yes. Is just that I'm not sure that I should go back. Over the past two years we hadn't kept in touch very well. She might of stop waiting for me. I want to go back and see her, but she probably forgot about me by now. If I go back and she's with someone else I wouldn't be able to take it. The last time I saw her, her eyes were filled with sadness" Li explained. He sat down on his bed and looks to the ground. "I'm so confused," Li sigh.  
  
"Wow! I wasn't really expecting you to respond. I'd thought that would tell me, "Go away Melin," or "That's none of your business. Well Li, all I can say is that you should go and find out if she is still waiting. I'm sure Sakura love you and she is still waiting". Melin stop." When we were there I saw moments of joy written on her face whenever she saw you," Melin smiled and started to walk out of Li's room.  
  
"Melin, thanks for the pep talk. Li said showing gratitude. Melin was still facing the door.  
  
"Your welcome. I'd do it any time if it makes you feel better. I better go. See you later," Melin replied as she went out the door. Li went the phone and dialed a number.  
  
~*~The Penguin Park (Japan)~*~  
  
"Your not enjoying this, are you?" Eli finally let out.  
  
"No. It's just that I haven't been her in so long," Sakura sigh. "The last time I was here was with Li," Sakura said under her breath.  
  
"What was the last thing you said?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Sakura quickly respond.  
  
"Do you want some lemonade?" Eli handed her a cup of lemonade.  
  
"Thanks Eli."  
  
~*~7:40 Back at The Penguin Park~*~  
  
The sun is almost gone. Dark clouds are starting to come out. Streetlights were lit. With a school bag and an umbrella in hand Sakura walked done the same lonely road with a frown. Sakura stop and sat down on the swing.  
  
"Where are you Li? Why didn't you come back? Are you okay? Did you found someone else? I could barely remember how you look like." Sakura muttered to herself as a car droved by. Sakura got out a strange looking book from her bag. It was The Clow Book, filled with all The Clow Cards. Sakura pulled out The Illusion Card. Sakura stared at the card and ripe the Key of Clow from her neck. Bright lights surrounded Sakura. Beneath Sakura was the symbol of The Clow.  
  
"O Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite. Released! " Sakura chanted as she twirled the key into her Sealing Wand. Sakura held The Illusion Card close to her face and tossed it up into the air and raised her wand. "Illusion Card, create an image of Li, release and dispel! Illusion!" Sakura command. Strong wind blew as The Illusion Card creates an image of Li. Sakura gasp. She slowly walks up to the image. Sakura stared at the image with spacious eyes. "Li..." Sakura said longingly. The hologram disappeared as Sakura softly touch the image of Li. A raindrop softly landed on Sakura's cheek. Sakura put away the Clow Book and turned the Sealing Wand back into a key. Sakura pulled out the pink teddy bear she had made for Li and hugged it. She opened her umbrella and started to walk down the road. She looks around a couple of time as if expecting something or someone. Then she heard it a voice.   
  
"Sakura?" said a sweet voice. Sakura froze and her jaws drop. She Knew that voice, she knew it form some were. Sakura's school bag and umbrella fell out of her hand, but she held the teddy bear close to her body. Sakura slowly turned around and met up with the most beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Li is that you? Is this a wonderful dream?" Sakura said still staring at the eyes that she could barely make out.  
  
"Yes its, me. It's not a dream, its very real. I'm sorry I haven't called in so -" Li's sentence was broken up as Sakura raced to Li. He opened his arms and Sakura flew right into Li's embrace.  
  
"Li I missed you soo much," Sakura said almost breaking into tears as she looked up at Li's face.  
  
"I missed you to. I'm sorry I haven't called in so long," Li said as he brought his hand up to comb through Sakura' s wet hair.  
  
"This is for you," Sakura handed him the pink bear, "I was suppose to give it to you before you had left," Sakura held on to Li.  
  
"Can I name it Sakura?" Li smiled.  
  
"Yes," Sakura smiled back at him. "When will you be going back?" Sakura looked up with watery eyes.  
  
"I learned from my mistake of leaving you the first time. I promise I'm never going to leave your side again," Li assure. Sakura looked into his wonderful brown eyes again. "I love you" Li said as he moved his face slowly a crossed hers. Both dripping wet, their lips softly touched for a few seconds. Then Li pulled away to look into Sakura's emerald eyes.  
  
"And I love you...Li". 


End file.
